Wario Nation
Clan on Xbox Live that started in 2007 in WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2007, Was at its peak from 2007-2009. They can still be found lurking around the SvR 07 servers even 5 years after the games release. All members used the same Created Wrestler and nobody outside the Clan has gotten it through Trade. Wario Nation only has a few legit losses, Besides the ones gotten from Cheating and server issues. Match Types The Wario's do what they call "Screw Over Matches" where they set up a Triple Threat match and 2 members join and they wait for another player to join and Double team the other player, Forcing the other player to either Accept the loss, Quit or Disconnect. The Wario's also shined in Singles matches. The few times they do appear on SvR 2007 currently is to play Single's matches (Usually TLC or First Blood.) Match types they play are: *First Blood *TLC Single *Hell In a Cell Single *Hardcore Single *TLC Tornado Tag *Hardcore Tornado Tag *Special Referee Single *Special Referee Hell in a Cell *TLC Triple Threat Known Members Founder *Wariogamer Co-Founders *LUIGIMASTER64 *MeleeMoppy Members *AstarothPro *B00MERTANK *barn man 65 *Big Boot 2K8 *Biggerthanu52 *BIGMATT111 *CallOfTheMop *Koopa8Koopa *FAIR PLAYER214 *FROOTY LOOPIE *GET 0VER IT *Grand Wario *LivenxOnxPrayr *LouisPeelz *MCBLUE KILLER *Meleemaster5000 *n00b is me 2000 *OMG ITz 1GUN *PR0 SM0KER TANK *ProB00MER *SIZEMATTERS111 *THE BAGEL MAN23 *UGLITCHxUSUCK *UGLITCHxlQUIT *waluigi666 *WARI0KILLER *WarioFanForLife *WNationMember3 *WNationMember5 *WRESTLING GOD55 *XxJBLWrGdxX *YGBbemad *Yoshimitsu2008 Past Members *xCyber Evilx (Kicked due to massive fail) Official Created Superstar Wario Nation uses One and ONLY ONE Created variant of Wario. Any Created Character that isn't exactly the same is either someone who wants to use Wario or someone who is posing to be Wario Nation. How to get it You cannot get the official Created Character through trade unless you are part of Wario Nation. It is unknown how to officially join Wario Nation. Play Style Moves The Wario CAW used a variety of powerful moves and a couple of acrobatic moves (based off SSB:Brawl), Many of which cause bloodshed and can unexpectantly KO an opponent without giving a chance to the player to quit. Taunts Whenever Wario causes bloodshed, The member does the taunt "Beat Chest 2" and whenever multiple Warios are in the same game, They usually do it at the exact same time unless inturrupted by another player in the game. Finishers *Running Big Boot *Show Stopper *Pedigree 2 *Spear *Chair Guillotine *Van Daminator Mentallity Wario Nation Members take using "Cheap Moves" harshly, Such as the "Head Attack", "Buzzsaw Kick", "Hulk Up" and "Womens Knee Attack." Anybody found using these moves and many other moves will usually result in being Glitched on the Ladder or The Turnbuckle. The Wario's also take Glitching for no reason harshly and will do the same except worse. Unpredictability Wario Nation has a vast amount of Gamertags associated with the Clan and it is hard to tell if a Player is a member in the Pre-Game Lobby since they usually change the names to something completely different so it is a Surprise to other players when they see Wario. They started doing this Late 2007 after many players would join matches, Only to find that a Wario Nation Member is in the match and the player would leave. Legacy Wario Nation was the biggest clan on the Xbox 360 Version of WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2007 as they impacted most of the community more than any other clan in the game. Wariogamer, The Founder of Wario Nation Is ( As of 9/18/11) Rank 24 on the Total Leaderboards. All Wario Nation Members have shown they have unmatched skill, Especially with Chairs, Ladders and Ring Bells. Wario Nation has went on new WWE Games for a few weeks after release but eventually go back to WWE SvR 2007. More Videos More videos showing Screw Over matches and 1 on 1 matches featuring Wario Nation can be found on the Youtube Channel Wariogamer64 Astaroth Alliance The new habitat of Wario Nation is on Soul Calibur V for the Xbox 360. Astaroth Alliance is on daily and can be found lurking around Ranked and Player Matches. All of which are A1's and are above 80% winning ratio. Beware of these gamertags. *WarioGamer *MeleeMoppy *LUIGIMASTER64 *CallOfTheMop (Currently Undefeated)